


Close

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, Introspection, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining, S7-compliant, Sharing a Bed, hunk is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith has no objections to sharing a room with Hunk, or a bed. This makes him realize a few things.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erawebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erawebuilt/gifts).



At first, the small motel only having three rooms left didn't seem like such a big deal, and neither did picking names from a bowl to choose roommates in order to avoid squabbling. Pidge and Allura, Coran and Lance, Shiro and Romelle, Keith and Hunk. No objections, no arguments.

But then Keith discovered the rooms, or at least his and Hunk's, only had one bed. And of course, Hunk insisted they share because he was so _nice_ and _generous_ and besides, it made sense. The couch was too small now that Keith was a few inches taller, and the floor didn't look very comfortable.

Part of Keith was relieved Hunk hadn't left any room for an argument, for the same reason he'd been relieved he'd drawn the Yellow Paladin's name. For one thing, he wasn't as likely to be a cover-hog as he'd heard Lance was, and he wasn't sure how any of the girls would feel about sharing a bed with him.

Ideally, he would have rather shared with Shiro, the one person he could never feel awkward with. But there was something that made him want to be near Hunk more and more lately.

He hoped the other didn't catch him sneaking a few glances as they changed. To check for any remaining scars or bruises from their last battle, of course. No other reason.

"You pick your side first," Hunk offered once they were in their pajamas, holding back the covers. Keith blushed.

"Oh...um, if you're sure. I'm not picky, really." The view out the window wasn't that much to look at, with all the wreckage nearby, and the walls were bare. He didn't need the nighttable for anything, either. He laid down on the right side of the bed, feeling the mattress dip as Hunk joined him and pulled the covers up over them.

"Well, g'night, Keith. Sleep well."

"Yeah, same to you, Hunk."

Hunk was out like a light in no time, snoring. After sleeping in the same space as noisy Blade members with their snores like buzz saws, Hunk's soft snores were a familiar comfort. Almost like a cat's purr, only heavier.

Hunk's presence alone was a comfort in a way he'd only previously felt with Shiro, Keith realized. Actually, he'd started realizing it not long after coming back from the quantum abyss; after the dust finally had a chance to settle from the battle with Lotor and they were sure Shiro would survive, even with his thoughts so heavily on the latter he found himself becoming more drawn to his big-hearted companion.

_He's the one who saved me from turning into the old Keith again, when I was going out of my mind in space, trying to push everyone away because being out there opened all the old wounds._ Even when he'd insulted Hunk, tried to apologize for it later, Hunk didn't need it. _I know you didn't mean it, I know you care, you were hurting._

He knew the guy wasn't a saint, but he was pretty close to it at that moment.

Keith rolled onto his other side, shifting closer, leaning his head against Hunk's arm. _For warmth,_ he wanted to insist to himself, but it wasn't really that cold. Nor was a lack of room an excuse, the bed was a queen-size. No, he just wanted to be as close as he could to Hunk.

And then Hunk's arm shifted to wrap around him, and Keith's heart sped up. Was this an in-his-sleep sort of reflex? Did it matter? As long as he got to be close to the kindest, most wonderful person he could ever know, he didn't care.

He closed his heavy eyelids and finally began to nod off, lulled to sleep by Hunk's breathing and the gentle sound of his snoring.


End file.
